You Just Couldn't Love Me
by lost-with-the-otps
Summary: Emma Swan find her girlfriend, Regina Mills, telling someone else that she loves them. How will Regina get Emma back and will Emma be able to forgive her.


**Emma's POV**

"Emma, wait!" Regina yelled, running after me.

I turned around, and looked at her.

My eyes were full of tears, already falling.

"I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me," I said.

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I turned and ran again before she could.

"Emma!" she yelled, trying to stop me.

I heard her running after me until eventually, she stopped.

I kept running, eventually getting to my apartment.

I ran into my room and slammed the door, sliding down it right after.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

Cried like I never had before.

I bawled my eyes out, until no tears fell.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Emma, honey, are you okay?" mom asked.

I opened the door and looked at her.

I saw love in her eyes, which made me think of how Regina used to look at me like that, which caused me to start crying again.

Mom pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back as I cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay," she whispered into my ear.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

I looked at mom.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I thought she loved me…" I mumbled.

"What happened exactly?" she asked.

"I went over to her place, to surprise her. I opened the door and went into the living room. All I heard was 'I love you,' and I ran," I replied.

She pulled me into a hug again.

"Crap. I have to pick up Henry," I said, pulling away.

"No, your father went, their out somewhere," mom said.

"Thanks," I said, leaning back into the hug.

"Always," she replied.

I sat on my bed leaned back into the pillows.

"Rest, I'll see you later," mom said, kissing my forehead.

**Snow's POV**

As soon as I was sure that Emma was asleep, I called Regina.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice shaking. She had been crying.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Snow?" she asked.

"Yes, now what did you do?" I said.

"I didn't want it to end like this, I do love her," she said, before breaking into sobs.

"Okay. I'll be at your place in a few minutes, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she barely got out between sobs.

She hung up, and so did I.

I quickly wrote a note for Emma and left.

I knocked on Regina's door and she slowly opened the door.

Her mascara was running down her face, her eyes blood shot and her clothes all wrinkled.

I took one look and pulled her into a hug.

She started crying.

I led her inside and sat on the couch with her.

She eventually calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She jumped to conclusions," she replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me. That's why I wanted dinner with only you and Charming, I was gonna ask you permission. I was practicing what I was gonna say to her, when she walked in. I had said 'I love you,' and she thought I was talking to someone else," she said.

"Regina. It's okay, you can fix this," I said.

"No I can't. She thinks I don't love her, but I do. She's the only reason my heart isn't black anymore," I said.

"If you show her, she'll believe you," I said.

"Look how well that worked. I showed her every day, and just like that, because she jumped to conclusions, she thinks I don't love her. I can't live without her Snow, I can't," she said, crying into my shoulder.

"I'll help you okay? I'm gonna help you get her back, and so will Henry and Charming," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we've never seen her this happy with anyone else," I replied.

She looked at me, silently thanking me.

"I have to go now, but if you need anything, just call," I said.

"Thank you Snow," she said.

"Anytime," I said.

**Regina's POV**

The next day I saw Emma.

I walked up to her, wanting to at least apologize.

"Emma, I'm sorry, okay? But no matter what you think, I will always love you," I said.

"Was it something I did? Or was it the fact that I'm your worst enemy's daughter? Did you even love me? Did you ever fucking love me? Or was this some type of revenge for almost taking Henry from me? You knew that I loved you, and you took advantage!" she yelled.

"Emma. Listen to me, I love you, I always have," I said.

"Bullshit," she said, turning to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

I kept her there with that hand, while the other pulled out my heart.

"You see this?" I asked, showing her how colored it was, no longer black.

"You're the reason for this. You showed me that love is in fact not weakness," I said.

She pulled herself free.

"Stay away from me," she said before leaving.

I looked at her, waiting for her to turn around, but she never did.

I sighed and walked into Granny's.

I ate and ordered a drink.

And then another.

And another.

I kept ordering drinks until I couldn't remember what I was doing.

**Snow's POV**

I went to Granny's that night because Henry wanted some of their famous pie.

When I got there, the only other person there was Regina.

As I walked in, Ruby handed her another drink, an addition to what seemed to be a stack of dozens of glasses.

"What happened?" I asked Ruby as she went to clean the tables.

"I don't know. She's been here for two hours, drinking and drinking," she replied.

I looked at her.

"I told her that was her last drink, and then I was kicking her out," she continued.

I nodded.

"So, what'd you come here for?" Ruby asked.

"You got any pie?" I asked.

"One left," she replied, going to the back and getting it.

She handed me the pie and took Regina's glass.

"Thanks," I said, heading for the door.

I saw Regina try to stand up, but she stumbled down.

She tried again, but fell down.

I went over to her and offered my hand.

She looked up in surprise and took it.

I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and started walking.

She was a lot more unstable than I thought.

After a few steps, we lost balance and made us both fall.

I got her up and set her on a chair.

I took out my phone and dialled Charming.

"Charming, I need you to brink the pickup to Granny's," I said into the phone.

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

"Regina was here and she's drunk. She can't walk, I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," he said before hanging up.

Five minutes later, he pulled up.

I got Regina up and into the car.

We arrived at our place and Charming picked her up and set her on the couch.

I gave her a glass of water.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

I set a blanket on top of her and gave her a pillow.

"Get some rest," I said, heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you," said Regina.

"Any time," I said.

I got a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin and put them on the table next to her for when he got up.

I then headed upstairs and went to bed.

**Regina's POV**

I woke up on a couch.

At first, I couldn't remember who's, but then I remembered Snow bringing me home last night.

I sat up and rubbed my head, already feeling the headache.

I looked around and noticed a glass of water and some aspiring sitting on the table.

'Thank you Snow' I thought to myself.

I quickly swallowed the aspirin and stood up.

I heard shuffling in the kitchen and headed there.

I saw Snow cooking and she turned when she heard me.

"Oh, morning Regina. You want breakfast?" she asked, holding up the pan.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

Just then, someone walked in the door.

I turned and saw Emma.

She saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Emma, I-" I started.

She cut me off.

"Just get out," she said.

"Emma, Regina is here as my guest, she's staying," Snow said from behind me.

I turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

I thought didn't think she'd say that.

"It's fine Snow, I'll go," I said, getting up.

"No, Emma has no right, you're here with me, not for her," she said.

Emma glared at her.

"Snow. It's fine, I'm not really hungry anyway," I said, leaving out the door.

"Sorry to ruin your morning Emma," I said before closing the door.

**Emma's POV**

As soon as Regina closed the door I turned to my mother.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Why? I don't know, maybe it's because I don't want to see the person who broke my heart," I replied angrily.

"Did you ever think that maybe her heart is just as broken?" mom asked coldly before going after Regina.

**Snow's POV**

Regina was only at the corner of the street.

"Regina!" I yelled, running after her.

She turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, turning and walking again.

"Regina, I know you're not," I called after her.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

**Regina's POV**

After I left Snow, I went to home and drank.

I took out my apple cider and had glass after glass and eventually took out my friends Jack and Jim too.

A few hours later, everything was blurry and I couldn't think straight.

I heard a knock at the door.

I got up and opened it to see Ruby.

"What can I do for you Miss Lucas?" I asked, my words slurring.

"Snow wanted me to check on you and clearly it's a good thing I did," she replied.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Clearly you're not, what happened?" she asked.

I moved aside too let her in, knowing she wouldn't leave without an answer.

She stepped and we went to the living room.

I sat on the couch and she sat beside me.

"You know me and Emma broke up right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah, she's heart broken and apparently you are too," she noticed.

"She told you I told someone I loved them didn't she?"

"Yeah,"

"That's not what happened, she jumped to conclusions,"

"Then what did happen,"

"I was gonna propose. I had been home, practicing what I was gonna say when Emma came over, to surprise me. She opened the front door and only heard the 'I love you' part. She jumped to conclusions and thought I was cheating on her,"

"Oh my god, Regina, I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"No it's not,"

"Yeah, well Emma's never going to forgive me,"

"She might if you do the right thing,"

"I've been trying, but every time I'm near her, she runs away or tells me to leave,"

"You just have to show her without being there,"

I pondered for a moment.

"I think you're right Ruby, I think you're right," I said.

I stood up.

"Thank you," I said, looking at her.

"Any time," she replied.

I hugged her and she left.

The next day, after my hangover disappeared, I called Snow.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Regina, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, is Emma home?" I said.

"No, she went out with Belle, why?"

"I have an idea, I need you to leave, you can stay here until my plan is done,"

"Umm, okay we'll be right over,"

"No need," I said behind Snow, having "pouffed", as Emma would say, to Snow.

Snow, Charming and Henry grabbed their things and I brought them back to the mansion.

"I'll let you guys know when you can come back, make yourselves at home," I said, after showing them the guest room.

I went back to Emma's and started.

I made a path of roses from just outside the front door all the way to the bedroom.

Then, I set up a spell that would play a sort of video when someone entered the room.

This video was full of my amazing moments with Emma.

At the end of the video, there was a clip of me, saying I was sorry.

Then, I would walk in.

I smiled as I ran through the plan one last time.

I heard the door open.

I hid in Emma's closet and waited.

I heard the video play and then heard my own voice.

"I'm sorry Emma. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, we were supposed to grow old together. I hope you can forgive me,"

I quickly created a bouquet of Emma's favorite flowers and walked out of the closet holding them.

She looked at me, tears falling from her eyes.

I handed her the flowers and she smiled.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the box.

I opened it and looked up.

Emma's mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"I have loved since the day we met. I may not have shown it all this time, but I do. I love you with all my heart. So, Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Yes," she whispered.

I stood up and put the ring on her finger.

I grabbed her cheeks and pressed our lips together.

When air was necessary, we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers.

"Was this what you were saying that day?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I wanted everything to be perfect," I replied.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," she said.

"It's fine, I probably would have done the same," I said, smiling.

She smiled back and I kissed her.

This was the beginning of an amazing new chapter of my story.


End file.
